


Keith and Stiles Body Swap

by moomoo42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Swap, Dimension Travel, POV Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: "Let go of Stiles!" a girl with red hair calls. Wait... Stiles? I look down at my hands which are definitely not my own... this isn't my body.
Kudos: 15





	Keith and Stiles Body Swap

"Lance! I was only gone for like... two minutes!" I shout to Lance who is surrounded by Galra who weren't there the last time I checked, shooting any who got to close with his gun.

I run into the fight activating my bayard into its sword form and slashing at a Galra coming up behind Lance.

"It's not like I wanted them to attack me!" he yells back. "Did you find it?"

"Yeah, but it's locked away. I need you to use your gun to open it," I call, taking down the last Galra.

"Okay, show me." I take him to the room I just left and point to the large chest in the center. "You sure this is it?" I take it out the scanner Pidge gave me and hold it above the chest making it buzz loudly.

"Yes, this is it. It's giving off the energy Pidge told us it would."

"Okay," he acknowledges with a shrug, shooting the lock without having to aim. 

I step forward and put my deactivated bayard on my belt to free my hands so I can open the now unlocked chest. Inside is an orb with what looks like red clouds and gold stars spread through it. It's beautiful. In a daze, I reach down and pick it up ignoring a voice behind me telling me to stop. The orb lights up, shining brightly and sending a tingling feeling through my body. I feel my knees buckle and hear the voice... no... it's Lance, I hear Lance call my name. The tingling turns into burning and I let out a groan of pain.

I blink.

The pain is gone.

I'm not on the Galra ship anymore. I'm kneeling in a clearing in a forest on what looks a lot like Earth surrounded by five beautiful women with wings who are obviously not human. They look friendly, but I can feel the malice from them. I look around, outside the clearing on the edge of the trees is a group of people most of them with huge sideburns, fangs, and glowing eyes. They're being held back by a barrier.

"Let go of him!" the one with red eyes shouts.

"Let go of Stiles!" a girl with red hair calls. Wait... Stiles? I look down at my hands which are definitely not my own... this isn't my body.

"This..." one of the girls starts with a voice like bells. "Is not Stiles anymore. We sent Stiles away. He would never betray his pack to work with us no matter what we offered him, but he was one of a kind." She turns to me. "We will give you whatever you wish for, fame, wealth... love. You only need to use this body's power and work with us."

I reach out with my mind and when I feel an answer I let a smile slip onto my face. The woman smiles back and the group at the edge of the trees looks on in horror.

"Never," I say. Then pulling it to me with my mind my bayard appears in my hand in its sword form. I lash out taking out three of them before they can react. The other two jump back their features turning sharp and dangerous as they hiss at me. The barrier holding the others back must have fallen since they're suddenly there fighting the women. The women run taking their injured comrades with them into the trees.

"Stiles!" A boy with dark hair and red eyes runs to my side looking like a kicked puppy. "Are you okay?" I raise an eyebrow. Didn't he hear what those women said?

"Who are you?" His eyes widen in shock before he turns and grabs the red-haired girl and pulling her in front of me.

"Who's this?" he asks.

"I don't know? Some red-haired girl?" I answer, confused. The boy gasps.

"He isn't Stiles." he says the same time as the girl says, "It's strawberry blond."

"Yeah... I'm Keith. A paladin of Voltron." 

Now it's them that looks confused.

"Voltron?" a boy with blond hair asks.

"What planet is this?" I ask. They must be really out of touch with the universe if they don't know what Voltron is.

"Um... Earth..." a blond girl says like she thinks I'm crazy.

"We're on Earth!?" I look around in shock. It's been ages since I was last on Earth. They're all looking at me like I'm crazy now. "Who are all of you?"

"Oh! Well... I'm Scott and this is Isaac, Derek, Lydia, Peter, Erica, and Boyd." He points to each person as he says their name.

"Okay... so what are you? You're obviously not human, or at least not completely human," I continue.

"That's none of your..." 'Derek' starts. 

But is interrupted by Scott saying, "werewolves. Oh! And a banshee. Stiles is the only human."

"Huh. So I'm completely human right now." I stretch my arms around. "I feel weaker. But I don't think that's because of species."

"You're not normally completely human?" Isaac asks.

"Half human half something else." I won't tell them I'm Galra.

"Wait. Why aren't you surprised that we're werewolves?"

"I've seen weirder," I reply. Like giant robot lions.

"That doesn't matter. We need to get Stiles back here and... Keith back to wherever he's from. Wait... if you're in Stiles body does that mean that Stiles is in yours?" Scott asks.

"Maybe?" 

"Will he be safe?" he continues.

"Well, Lance is an idiot, but he'll protect him... hopefully."

"Hopefully?" They're all looking worried now.

"As I said Lance is an idiot. But don't worry. Shiro will save them if anything goes wrong."

"Okay... do you know how to get back?"

"My team will get me back." I feel a familiar tingling. "Like right now. Well, it was nice meeting you all. Bye!" 

I blink.

And I'm home surrounded by my Voltron family.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles in Keith's body next chapter!


End file.
